Noche de insomio
by Mikughiravaatihatsune
Summary: Vio no puede dormir por culpa de Azul el cual ronca y apesta a ajos...que puede pasar al salir de su habitación y irse a la del Gran hechicero Vaati? (yaoi)


disclaimer: no me pertenece(decir esto cansa x'D)

* * *

_Maldita sea ¿quien podría conciliar el sueño así?_-esos fueron los pensamientos del gran Vio Link el cual no podía dormir,¿la razón? Azul había estado viendo películas sobre fantasmas y se había colado en su cama sin pedir ronquidos y la peste de los ajos que llevaba alrededor del cuello de Azul hacían imposible el poder siquiera cerrar los giro en dirección contraria en un vano intento de poder dormir_-Es imposible...intenta pensar en otra cosa Vio inténtalo_-no supo porque pero la imagen de cierto hechicero de ojos rojos apareció en su mente y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y al darse cuenta agito la cabeza furiosamente pensando en dirigirse hacia el baño a lavarse la cara-_Es el insomnio el que me hace pensar en cosas extrañas,si eso,el insomnio_-levantan do se para ir en dirección al baño suspirando cansado...aunque mañana era día de descanso el tenia que soportar a una banda de tarados molestos lavo la cara para después mirarse al espejo..suspiro...no tenia ganas de volver con los ronquidos y la peste de Azul,pero tampoco podía quedarse con cuidado por el pasillo cuando vio el cuarto de Vaati y se le ocurrió una sola idea

- Mnn...se puede saber quien llama a mi puerta a estas horas!-dijo el brujo girándose tapándose la cabeza-

-Vaati-dijo con una timidez rara en el Vio-

-¿Vio?-levantando se sorprendido para abrir la puerta-¿Que haces aquí ha estas hora..?-al ver al chico frente a el en esos momentos,sonrojado desviando la mirada mientras jugaba con su camisa-

-Esto..Vaati...¿podría...podría dormir contigo?-lo ultimo lo dijo muy deprisa mientras su sonrojo aumentaba-

-...-al ver que no contestaba Vio le miro de reojo viendo la cara de asombro del otro y entonces pensó en la vergüenza que había hecho así que se giro dispuesto a irse- -Lo s..siento he dicho a..algo muy raro-dijo a la vez que solo pensaba en marcharse de ahí rápidamente pero sintió como la mano del oji-rojo se posaba en su muñeca reteniendo le el paso-¿Q..que ocurre?-sin girarse a verlo-

-Puedes dormir conmigo si así lo deseas Vio-dijo a la vez que hacia girar al chico para que le viera a los ojos a la vez que lo cargaba sintiendo lo ligero que era el rubio mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba al chico-Solo me sorprendió el que tu me pidieras eso...¿a caso tienes miedo? -

-Cla..claro que no, Azul se me..metió en mi ha..habitación y no me de..deja dormir-intentando bajarse pero como era de esperarse el mayor era mucho mas fuerte que el impidiendo que escapara de sus brazos-

-Mmm...así que era eso...ya me había emocionado pensando que habías venido ha verme porque no podías dormir ya que no dejabas de pensar en mi- sonríe sabiendo que eso molestaría mucho al rubio-

-¡¿Quien haría eso?!-cruzándose de brazos mientras volvía a desviar su mirada hacia el horizonte- Maldición...esa era una de las razones por las que no podía dormir-sonrojándose ante ese pensamiento-

-Bueno..da igual...me alegra que decidieses venir antes conmigo que con Vio o verde-sonriendo le para después darle un beso en la frente- Me hiciste muy muy feliz -

-No es como si pu..pudiese ir a las habitaciones principales y bu..bueno al menos tu eres me...menos raro que Rojo-nervioso tratando de ocultar la verdad-

-Si, si~ lo que tu digas Vio-acostando lo en la cama mientras se acostaba a su lado abrazándolo a pesar de los reproches del menor quien termino cediendo-

-No..no pienses na..nada raro-viendo la cara de felicidad del otro mientras se ponía encima de el cogiéndole las mejillas-

-Demasiado tarde-dándole un tierno beso en los labios para después separarse sonriendo viendo a un confundido y muy sonrojado menor que al darse cuenta de eso intento ocultar su cara con lo que fuera-

-¿por qué fue eso?-sintiendo como el hechicero se volvía a acostar a su lado abrazándolo-

-besame y te lo diré~-sonriendo traviesa mente mientras el rubio se giraba en dirección contraria al peli violeta para después sentir un pequeño beso que se convirtió en un mordisco en su cuello-

-Auch ¡¿Porque fue eso?!-tapándose el cuello avergonzado y molesto-

-Una simple marca de propiedad-lamiendo la hermosa marca roja que ahora se mostraba en el cuello del rubio-

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie...y menos a un conjunto de átomos de procedencia desconocida-girándose para señalarlo-

-Uh eso fue frío-dijo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al menor-Pero,Vio-susurrándole en la oreja-no me tientes...porque un día de estos seras mio y solamente mio-mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja sacando le un pequeño suspiro al otro que se convirtió en un golpe en la cabeza-

-Solo duérmete ya-acostándose mientras se tapaba con la sabana para ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro mientras poco a poco caía en los brazos de hechicero siendo rodeado por una inmensa calidez que supuso que se la trasmitía el abrazo del otro-

-Que lindo se ve dormido...tomare una foto de recuerdo-cogiendo el celular una vez se durmió Vio para hacerle una foto-Esta la pondré en un gran cuadro en mi habitación -dijo para volverse a acostar sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio.

* * *

¿les gustó?:3

Gracias por leer~

Ghirahim: siempre me ignoras :c

Vaati: sadjkasdshdashdkashdjkasdas

Vio: VIOLAME VAATI(?)

vaati y vio tienen sexo salvaje(?)

Ghirahim: me ignor..

yo: HASTA PRONTO :DDDD

ghirahim: Q_Q


End file.
